1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in video processors and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a video processor for processing a video input signal provided by a skip-field video tape playback assembly, the video processor replacing the non-interlaced vertical sync pulses of the video input signal with interlaced vertical sync pulses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skip-field video tape recording and playback apparatus suitable for use with the present invention is disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,359,365, issued to Kaihara; 3,391,248, issued to Hirota; 3,470,315, issued to Kaihara; and 3,700,798, issued to Sluys et al. Such apparatus are generally unsatisfactory since the video signals provided thereby do not contain interlaced vertical sync pulses with the result that the fields comprising each frame are superimposed rather than offset.
Additional related apparatus are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Re. 27,371, issued to Okamura; 3,539,712, issued to Stephens; 3,555,177, issued to Tyler; 3,678,186, issued to Narita; and 3,662,101, issued to Segerstrom.